Takato motimya
by digimon66
Summary: This takers place after he saved everyone from the parisimon in the movie runaway locomon in stead of Takato celebrating rikas birthday with the others he is sucked into a world different from his.
1. Takato motimya

" . Wake up."

"Not now boy."

"But takatomon. Where are we"

Takato finally woke up and bbed his eyes."were in my ro-" he finally looked around remembered the events that had taken place in shinjuko right before he came here

Tiny flashback

Takato was biomerged with guilmon in his crimson mode . he was flying up towards the opening of the digital gate were all the paricitemon were coming out of.. He charged up all his energy Into his Weapons. One by one he through both his weapons into the eye of the portal and as a result of using all his power he de generated and was unexpectedly absorbed into the digital gate as it turnedandue and closed.

Tiny flashback end.

"Uh oh . looks like were not in shinjuko anymore"

"Takatomon why do you look and sound funny."

"What?" Takato realized that his voice was strangely childish and his clothes were extremely large. He looked down and what he saw shocked him."Guilmon I'm 4 years old!" He screamed "How did this happen ? Were will we live were are we!?" He shouted.

This of course got the attention of some people and families . particularly the motimyas who were walking home with there daughter jun .

"What was that 6 year old jun said."

"Let's find out said

" honey wait" said,

They all walked into the alley were They saw a little boy hugging and crying on a red dinosaur with black markings on it."How will we get back guilmon how will we survive living here were will will he go." The little boy croaked .

"You can come with us " Jun said. The boy looked up to see Mr and nodding.

Takato letting the 6 year old brain talk said "really . you'd let me and Guilmon stay with you." He croaked tears starting to stop.

"If by guilmon you mean the dinosaur than of course though it will be hard getting him to the apartment." said.

A huge grin spread across Takato face and his eyes and grin got bigger when he realized who these people where. He giggled and said "guilmon de generat"Guilmon then shrunk and became gigimon. Takato picked him up and said " what's your names.

The motimyas smiled and said " you can call me jun and my I mean our parents mom and dad."

Takato got the hidden message and said they could call him whatever they want. "You look like a daisuke or a Davis ."

"Why don't you call me both."

They all nodded and went home to wash up. Takato after going shopping with his new parents was wearing a blue hoodie and brown short jeans. They then proceeded to go to the adoption center and adopt Takato. After a eventful afternoon Takato was now in bed with gigimon laying next to him. After one lone thought of how he missed everyone he and guilmon fell asleep.


	2. myotismon s demise

2 years later

"takatomon. Its time to get up."

"five more minutes mom

"Takatomon my names not mom its gigimon and its that special day. The one when the the evil digimon comes here"

"Wha-omff" Takato had just fell out of his bed. He was wearing a blue t shirt And black shorts.

"Shoot. Let's wake up jun and mom and Dad.". Takato said. He then left to wake up his parents and gigimon digivolved to guilmon to wake up jun. Takato led them all to the living room and told guilmon to guard the door.

"Davis why'd you wake us up." said then proceeded to look at the clock" and so only 8:00" she added.

"Listen I know this sounds farfetched but guilmon smelled another digimon in the city. A digimon if your wondering is a digital monster like guilmon."

"Jun inched a bit forward to guilmon and said" so are they like guilmon. "

"Sadly no. Many digimon are Good even though they look like monsters they are just misunderstood but the digimon here in the city are evil. Except the 8 digimon with human partners."

"So there's more of you?" asked.

"Yes and after today there will be a million more. But that's not why I woke you up. I woke you up to tell you that the digimon are coming for us to find the eight child. The eight child isn't any of us and when the digimon come we should just go with them. Don't put up a fight and fake being scarred . any questions."

Jun's hand shot up and she asked"why didn't you tell us about digimon and why aren't you helping the other children?"

"I'm not helping the children because its not time yet and I didn't tell you about digimon because its supposed to be a major secret no one knows I suggest we change into some comfortable clothes because were gonna be gone for a while." Everyone nodded and left to change.

Takato changed his blue t shit to a long sleeved stripped shirt with a blue vest over it. He then changed his shorts to short blue jeans . he put on his shoes and grabbed a red and white baseball hat big enough to hide gigimon in. He then stepped out of his room and saw his parents cooking breakfast and jun sitting on the table. His mom had a red dress on and his father was wearing a business suit since he worked today. Takato de generated guilmon and put him on his head . he then put the baseball hat on. He strolled to the table and sat down and said"remember be ready for anything "

Just as he said that the door burst open and 3 bakemon came through the door. They took the whole family and left no one.

Conventional center

Takato looked around . He was separated from his parents and jun and was put with wailing kids first he was sorry for the children but as the wailing got louder he started to get annoyed. The final straw was when a bakemon dropped a child next to him and he cried in his ear.

"Would you all be quite! I get it your scared but crying for your momies will do nothing! " Takato calmed down and saw that all crying was stopped and everyone's eyes were on him."Listen the best thing we can do is stay calm and make a plan to escape. "

Takato skimmed the crowd and saw Kari sitting on the floor looking at him expectantly. He sighed and yelled"I'm gonna do something stupid right now so when I give the signal all you run." He got nods from everyone and started his plan "OK everyone get up and get ready to run through the exit" everyone turned towards the exit and Takato told gigimon get out and aim for the ceiling of the building. He then took his d arc out and slashed card quietly

"Card slash megagargomon's smile missiles activate (I don't know the name of the attack when mega gargomon shoots his shoulder missiles )

Gigimon grew to large missiles and shot them at the ceiling. " Run !" He said and all the children except kari left. the crowd blocked her vision of gigimon and the missles. The only thing she saw was Takato running towards her wavin his arms before she went unconscious.

* * *

Takato had a unconscious kari in his hands . He had seen her get hit by a small chunk of ceiling. There was no blood but kari was definitely out of it for a while. He started walking towards the exit when a sinister voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Well what do we have here. Two children out of hundreds still here. Well I might as well check you two you might be the child of light."

Takato subconsciously looked at kari.

"So its the girl"

"What!? How'd you -

" wake up" myotismon cammanded and kari woke up.

"Daisuke where are we-" she froze as her eyes wondered to myotismon .

Myotismon cackled and with a lift of his cape all three of them were gone .

* * *

Takato and kari opened there eyes To see a phantomon opening a curtain for them to walkthrough . myotismon grabbed both of them by the collar and dragged them in.

"Is this thee child of light."

"Gatomon a small cat with glove's turned around and gasped. There was kari her partner and some random other kids .

" oh no"she moned.

"Yes! I have finally found her-

BOOM

An attack made the wall collapse. Out side were all of the digidestined ridding on there ultimate level digimon.

" Kari ... and Davis?" Come on" tai said. Takato and kari ran away with gatomon following behind.

"Nooo!" Myotismon screamed and ran after them.

Takato and Kari were now next to tai and wizardmon. Tai said "here Kari its your crest and digivice take good care of them. Kari nodded

" Let's digivolve " Matt said. He was standing on the platform next to tai.(The place were angewomon defeated myotismon )

Kari clutched her crest as it gave off a pink glow.

Gatomon digivolve tooooooo

"Nooo darkness wave"

Wizardmon get in front of gatomon to shield her but Takato at the last minute got in front of both taking the attack head on. As the attack hit him he flew over the group and hit the wall. Takato groggily got up. There was blood coming out of his mouth and his clothes was in ruin. Wizardmon ran over to heal the boy.

"You shouldn't have done that! You should've let me handle him . I would've been fine!"

"Takato shook his Head and tried to speak but nothing came out.

Before Takato fell unconscious he heard wizardmon say " thank you"

* * *

Angewomon!

Angewomon looked around at the others looking for Davis. She saw him next to wizardmon unconscious getting healed and her anger skyrocketed.

"Myotismon for your misdoings and evil way you shall be deleted so no one is farther harmed."

Heaven s charm

This soon followed with all the digimon attack's merged to one deleted myotismon.

* * *

Takato woke up the following week in the hospital. He was told he get hit by a bus by kari but he knew what really happened. The digidestined beat myotismon and the dark masters and everything went back to normal. Well as normal as Takato life gets.


	3. metalgreymon

4 years later

"Daisuke pass the ball!"

reatakato passed the soccer ball to his teammates and they scored a goal winning the cheered and the bell rang from the school signaling that school has started. Over the years Takato has been trying his best to act like Davis. This included faking bad grades and being good at soccer. Though instead of wearing the same clothes as Davis he wore his normal blue hoodie and shorts . He also had made friends with kari and tai and even though it was awkward at first he could now talk to any of the chosen children like they have been friend all their lives. He ran up to kari and they walked back to the classroom.

"Hey kari I heard were getting a new student today."

"Really I wonder who it is"

Kari and Takato sat down in there seats next to each other. The teacher came in and everyone quited down.

"Good morning class . it seems we have a new student today. Please come in now"

"Blond kid came through the door.

" hello my name s takeru takashi but everyone calls me tk . I hope we can have a great year together. "

The teacher nodded in aprovle and said" please take your seat next to Mrs yagami " kari raised her hand

Tk sat down.

"Hi kari the teachers look like an ogremon." Tk whispered

Kari giggled and the two continued to talk.

Takato took out his notebook and started drawing. By the end of the day Takato had finished his drawing. It was him and the rest of the tamer s at the park. Takato was playing the card game with kazu and Kenya was cheering for kazu. Rika was sitting on a tree listening to music. Ai and maco was being chased by Jeri and Susie and henry was sorting out his cards. The bell rung and Takato left with kari and tk. They were about to leave when a girl with glasses ran up to them.

Your kari yagami right" yoelie asked.

"Yes I am."

"This email came from the computer for you. It says your brother is in a place called the digital world. He needs your help.

Kari s eyes widened and she ran to the computer lab along with Takato and tk.

" hey wait what's the digital world!" Yoelie screamed she soon ran after them.

"Guys why are we running too the computer lab."

"Because we need to help my brother."

"What's the digital world . is it some sort of amusement park."

"No it isn't"

They reached the lab and walked in to find Izzy in the lab .

"Good your here hurry we need to go to the digital world now."

"Can I come."

"Sorry daisuke you need one of these to go" tk showed his digivice. "

Then 3 lights came out of the. Computer. The blue one went into Takato's pocket And the orange and red one flew out the door. Takato got his d arc out. It now had 3 more button one blue with a v on itone red with a g on it and one yellow one with An a on it. Takato had a pretty good idea of what the letters stood for. The v stood for veemon g for. Guilmon and a for armor digivolution.

Now can I go"

Kari nodded and she pointed her digivice at the computer and said digiport but Izzy copyed her and left for the digiworld. Izzy was about to go when yoelie came through the door.

* * *

The first thing Takato did was look up to the sky. He could not see the human world so he assumed that he was still in the eastern quadrant of the digiworld. He then ran after kari and tk who went ahead of him. When he caught up to them he saw gatomon and patamon hugging there partners And tai smiling.

"Hey!" Everyone looked at him. Tai's eyes widened when he saw them. "You left me behind. What if I got lost."

"Sorry daisuke." Everyone said.

Takato looked at the digimon. "What are these things?"

"Were digimon digital monsters" agumon said from beside tai.

"Hey guys I saw an egg with my crest of courage on it. Let's check it out."

Everyone nodded and followed Tai. When they got to the cave they saw the egg.

"I'd hate to be the chicken that layed that egg" Takato joked.

"I tried lifting the egg but it wouldn't budge" tai said.

"Let me try" Takato then proceeded too lift the egg. The egg came off with a pop and a light shone .in the light formed a small dinosaur.

"I'm free I'm free.! Thank you for freeing me daisuke. My names veemon I'm your partner."

"Hi veemon"

Just then a roor ran through the cave . everyone ran out . once they came out they were met with a roored again and sent a fire ball in there direction. Everyone ducked . Kari spranged her ankle.

" daisuke press the v and a the a on the d arc and say digimental up.

" up"

Veemon armor digivolve toooooo

Flamedramon

Fire knuckle

The attack hit monochromon head on pushing him back

"Aim for the dark ring " gatomon yelled

Flamedramon nodded and used his fire rocket attack on the dark ring destroying that they all left the digiworld and met yoelie and Izzy. They all bring there digimon back to the human world and went home. After Takato got home he introduce veemon who is now demiveemon to his parents and guilmon. He laid in bed and thought about his adventure s witG the tamer's. His thoughts then wondered to primary village.

'Maybe leomon was reborn in primary village' he thought. He then walked to his computer.

"Guys let's go to the digital world."

"OK they said.

Takato pointed his d arc to the computer and said " digiport open.

* * *

2hours later

Takato,guilmon and veemon were walking through a forest. They had searched from primary village to a desert and now a forest. On the way he had told veemon about all the adventures he had as a tamer . he also told veemon his real name and to keep all of this a secret from everyone else. He was just about to tell veemon about his digimon cards when a fist of the fallen king and a volcanoes strike nearly hit him. He looked up to see a madleomon and a meramon coming at him.

"Shoot that almost hit us." Takato said . he then pressed the red g button and slashed a card

"Card slash digivolution activate"

Guilmon Digivolve tooooooooo

Growlmon

"Takato then pressed the v and the a button and said " digimental up

Veemon armor digivolve tooooooooo

Flamedramon

"Growlmon use plasma blade on meramon flamedramon use fire rocket on madleomon." He then pressed the g and the v button and slashed two cards

"Card slash power and speed plug in q activate."

The two digimon instantly grew stronger and they easily destroyed the dark that growlmon and flamedramon de generated and the other two champion got there bearings. When leomon looked up he gasped and so did meramon.

"Young Takato \takato " they both said

Takato eyes s widened and he ran and hugged Leomon while tears streamed down his face.

Leomon,meramon your back " Takato cried

"Indeed Takato web are"

"Meramon I'd hug you to if I wouldn't get burned" this earned a chuckle from meramon. They continued to talk and catch up And soon it was time to go. Leomon and meramon promised to destroy all the dark spirals and keep all this a secret and Takato promised that one day they'd all return to the southern quadrant. Takato went back to the human world and fell asleep with guilmon (yes guilmon that was not a type o)and demiveemon at his side.

* * *

One week later

Over the last week takato and tghe gang started going to the digiworld non stop. Everything had happened the same way it did on the tv show ending with them freeing andromon but on this particular day it was gonna change everything.

Takato woke up starting his very bad day. First when he woke up he hit his head on the side of his bed. Then when he went to make breakfast there was nothing to eat. He went to school only to run back home to get demiveemon and then when he was half way to school it started raining. ran all the way to school and ran in late to class in all his classes throughout the day. He was then late to go I to the digiworld.

"Ah man I'm late. They others are gonna be so mad" he said to demiveemon.

As he got to the door he paused and put his ears to the door to hear what the digidestined were talking about.

"He's late this is the 5 time this week." Yoelie screamed

Cody looked at her questionly and said" I thought he was only late twice "but no one paid mind to him

" I wish he was more like tk. Tk never late. "Kari said.

" why'd tai pick him as the leader we all have more experience. " tk

"Well technically he has more experience than me and yoelie" everyone but yoelie ignored him.

"I guess your right" yoelie said

"Plus he saved our butts more than once."

"Yah. Your right I should apologize to him"yoelie sighed and looked down shamefully

Takato with a smile on his face after hearing yoelie and Cody walked in the door.

Daisuke your late the longer you take to come here the more digimon get turned into slaves!"Tk exclaimed

" yah why can't you be like tk he's never late"

That made Takato snap.

"Well Im not tk. I'm ta-" Takato cleared his throat and continued to yell"Daisuke motimya daisuke motimya!"He took another gulp of air and yelled " and I heard everything you said so next time you talk about me behind my back make sure im not listening. "He then calmed down and turned to yoelie." Thank you Cody for defending me and I accept your apologies yoelie. "He then gave an apologetic smile " sorry for yelling."

"No prob daisuke" yoelie said.

Tai then came running into the computer room.

"Who was yelling what's wrong" kari was going to say something but tai cutt her off

"Nevermind, guys we have too go to the digital world agumons asking for help." Everyone nodded and went through the digiport.

* * *

They appeared in a volcanic area with many lava pools. They armor digivolved and walked to the dark spiral. When they were half way there meramon came out of the pits non of them had dark rings on.

"Why are you trespassing" The leader of the meramon said.

"Were gonna destroy the towers." Tai said

"What ! You are human you have no buissness being here and to destroy something less." Meramon screamed "he then said attack!"

"Wait!" A meramon came down the hill.

"These children are here to help us" the good meramon stood protectively over everyone."the spiral is evil! It took over my mind until it was destroyed by a digimon! These kids wish to help us."

"Elder meramon are positive"

'Elder 'tk thought.

"Yes"

"Very well. Everyone please return to your home."

The meramon looked down on the digidestined and said "children it is an honer to meet you I have heard wonderful story's about you." He then smiled at Takato. "And good luck in your journey."

The elder meramon smiled and destroyed the towers and then joined the other meramon. A little while after the Kaiser showed up with greymon and dark digivolved it. They hard but lost in the following day the same thing happened but instead of skullgreymon the Kaiser dark digivolved greymon into metalgreymon. After they loses once again they decided to follow metalgreymon with Matt and that lead to the current predicament.

Takato and tk had each other at the collar with fist raised "butt what if we destroy metalgreymon."

"Then there's no choice we either destroy him or free him."

Takato was about to punch tk but kari held his arm.

"Stop fighting that's not gonna solve anything!"

Takato start down next to kari with his armed crossed. Tk was doing the same thing but next to yoelie.

Kari was feeling really bad about what she said and found this the perfect opportunity to say sorry. "Daisuke I'm really sorry about what I said in the computer lab and Codys right about you.

" its okay I forgive you just don't do it again"

Kari nodded and turned then stopped the train and walked out. They soon found the second walked over to it and tried to pick it up . he thought about all his friends in shinjuko and easily lifted the egg. The kaiser soon confronted them .There was a buzz and everyone closed there eyes and ears. The buzz was a flymon. Flymon gave the kaiser patamon and right before the kaiser tried to take over patamon garrurumon came and saved patamon. While that happen Takato has been trying to activate his digimental. But it wouldn't work.

"Cmon you stupid digimental. Digimental up!"

"Kill me"

Takato look up and saw metalgreymon with pleading eyes.

Takato ran up to metalgreymon and said"you want to die!"

Everyone looked at Davis in shock. And then at metalgreymon when he screamed "Yes!Kill me! It hurts so much!"

Tears streamed down Takato face as he thought'the pains so much he wants to die. I have to do everything I can to free him. He then yelled digimental up as he glowed blue

Veemon armor digivolve tooooooooo

Raidramon

Takato then jumped on raidramon and silently slashed two cards without anyone noticing .

"Card slash power plug in q speed plug in z activate"

In two seconds raidramon had metalgreymon pined. He than attack with blue thunder and destroyed the dark spiral. After a happy reunion they all went back home with renewed vigor and fell asleep oblivious to the danger that's drawing near.


	4. chimeramon and the dark ocean

It had been three days since the events of metalgreymon . Takato has been Watching Kari for any weird signs of the dark ocean. He was determine to go with Kari to the dark ocean. It was Tuesday and Takato was fiddling with his pencils when he noticed the water surrounding kari.

"He shot up and yelled " Kari! " Just before she fainted. The teacher let Takato carry Kari to the nurses office. As Takato carried Kari she started to wake up.

"Takato?"

"Hey, Kari you gave us quite a scare. You fainted in class are you OK."

"Yah I'm fine" Takato let go of Kari and she started to walk."

"Maybe we should leave. I can take you to your house."

"You think we'll get in trouble?"

"You no . me yes. " Takato humed nervously and said" You saw that black water two right. "

Kari looked at him in shock and nodded her Head.

We should get out a here . demiveemon in my backpack so wait here for a minute. " Takato ran away back to the locker . he got his and Kari backpack and ran back to her. When he got there Kari was flashing in and out .Takato ran over and picked up Kari. Her eyes were closed and she was shivering. Takato ran outside and started running to his house. When he got there he put Kari on the couch and digivolved. Both demiveemon and gigimon to there rookie forms. He went to get blankets for Kari and when he got back Kari was getting pulled into a portal with guilmon and veemon . he jumped through the portal and all 4 were gone.

* * *

Takato woke up to Kari screaming. His head shot up and hit guilmon tough skull.

"Ouch! Kari what's wrong."

Kari pointed to guilmon

"Oh well its a really long story. "

"I have the time"

Takato sighed and told his story. By the time he was done with his story Kari eye were wide With shock.

"So your names, Takato your a member of the tamers and everyone watches me on TV."

"Yep but don't tell anyone else and I know it feels kinda wired to think of everyone watching you but we don't see everything you still have a lot of privacy and no one judges anyone for anything they did."

Kari nodded.

Let's have a look around"

They both got up and walked around the dark oceans border.

"What can you tell me about this place Takato."

"Nothing I can't tell you it could ruin the future. But the name of this place is the dark ocean."

"Oh thats lite-

" help us "

Kari looked to the aside and ran in the cave with Takato. There she saw dark submarinemon with dark rings .she took the rings off and a dark submarinemon grabbed her and said " thank you please be our queen."they then started to drag kari to the ocean.

Pyro sphere

Vee head butt

The submarinemon was destroyed and Takato pushed the g and the v button and slashed two cards.

"Card slash hyper wings activate digivolution activate"

Guilmon digivolve tooooooooo growlmon

Veemon digivolve tooooooooo

Veemon

"What why didn't I digivolve"

"You don't have enough experience"

Veemon nodded and used the wings to fly up. Kari and Takato climbed up on growlmon and said "hold on tight" Kari blushed and held on to his waist . As they flew Takato noticed the light tower.

"Growlmon shoot the light tower"

Pyro blaster

There was a bright light and a portal opened up to Takato house .

"Good job boy" Takato said as he scratched guilmon be hind the ears.

"You to veemon" him and veemon fist bumped and Takato went into the kitchen.

"You guys want anything"

"Food!" Guilmon and veemon yelled

"You got anything to drink " kari asked.

Takato gave here a soda and the digimon some food. Helooked at the clock and yelped "where gonna be late"

They ran out the door with veemon and ran to the computer lab. When they got there the others were waiting for them.

"Kari are you OK we heard you fainted Davis didn't do anything to you right." Yoelie asked glaring at Takato

"No I'm fine . he saved me. I wasn't feeling good and a portal to a dark ocean sucked me in . Davis and veemon saved me."

"Wow"

"Why don't we go to the digital world." Takato said

Everyone nodded and left. In the digital world the group had lunch at digitamamon's Diner. There they met Mimi and Michael and fought digitamamon. Yoelie spoke from her heart to digitamamon who was taken over by a dark spiral To finally find her digimental and free digitamamon from the dark spiral using shurimon. A day later the gang were in the digital world looking for Cody's digimental . they got trapped in the oil platform and sent Cody to get Joe. Cody lied to Joe to get help from him and Cody finally got rid of his fear of the ocean when submarimon took him down there to fight megaseadramon. The following week led to wizardmon prophecy but instead of the ghost wizardmon the real wizardmon came. He got to hang out with gatomon and left to the digiworld later that night. They then faced the creation of chimeramon .

Its now night time. Agumons and gabumon were in position . the kaisers base flow over head and agumons and gabumon doused the base with oil and lit it on fire. The chosen children jumped through the opening and landed with there digimon next to them. Takato had made a plan to split up and they all went their separate ways. Takato made his way to the engine room were the five platform was. Weirdly all the paths they took led the five kids to a different platform. They met last the center and a bunch of bakemon and chimeramon came they armor digivolved there digimon and started fighting. Takato ran to the power source of the base where he met wormmon.

"Come" he said.

Takato followed wormmon.

"Take this I hope you put it to good use"

The digimental of miracles went to Takato. He ran back to the others and saw everyone huddled up with there partners and veemon struggling to get up next to chimeramon.

The kaiser laughed on chimeramon and jumped down and yelled "You were so sure you would win with the help of your partners but look at you. Your partner abandoned you and now your gonna die.!"

"Not so fast ken. Veemon digimental up!"

Veemon armor digivolve tooooooooo

Magnamon the miracle knight

Magnamon flew up and hit chimeramon with magna punch. The whole ship lurched forward and chimeramon made a whole and flew off magnamon in hot pursuit. The kids followed and ken and wormmon borded a devidramon that took them out of their base.

Magna kick

Chimeramon dogded and grabbed magnamon. Wormmon jumped up and gave all its strength to magnamon and magnamon destroyed chimereamon with a magna blast attack. Takato then used his new function on his digivice that he discovered when chimeramon was born. He pointed his digivice at wormmon and slashed a card

Card slash recharge activate"

No one but tk saw this. Wormmon then glowed and de generated to leafmon. Magnamon de generated and a gold color flew into Takato card holder. Takato ran over to leafmon then to the kaiser that finally realized that this wasn't all a game. Ken was crying on the sand.

"I lost everything. I harmed everyone . wormmon died. I'm all alone."he cried.

Takato kneed down and put a handv on ken shoulder.

" your wrong. Your not alone. I forgive you for everything you've done and crying about this will do nothing . if you want to make up for your sins then you'll join us right wormmon. "

Leafmon now wormmon nodded and said " he's right ken-chan ."

Ken looked up and gasped. He hugged wormmon and cried. They all went there separate ways. Ken agreeing to work with the others went home. When they got back tk asked the questions he was dieing to ask.

"Why would you want to have ken on the team. He's a monster and what was that card you put in your digivice.

* * *

An: its a cliffy yah. Well I'm not gonna be updating for a while. I have stripthrout so by next week I should update this r+r


	5. the hazard revealed

Takato blinked and shared a look with kari.

"What card?" he said

"stop playing dumb! The cards hooked on to your belt. on your left side."tk said still angry about ken joining them.

Tai took a step forward curiuse about the cards. takato took a step back. kari mouthed the words run and takato nodded. Tai advanced towards takato and takato turned around and ran . everyone ran after him. he ran into the woods and started turning randomly until he lost them. he then slashed a card evolving demiveemon and giving him wings. it was close to midnight and they were flying over the city to his house.

"its beutiful " veemon said.

takato nodded in agrement. below them was the buisness district lined with tall skyscrapers followed by resturants apartments and lots of street lights. think of new york city but smaller minus the statue of liberty and the empire state building. they soon landed on a deserted street sidewalk and walked the rest of the way.

they got inside the apartment and takato emailed kari.

t:what should i do

k:the only thing u can do is tell them.

t: what if im not ready.

k: you are. you'll do fine just trust them and they'll trust you

t : im not sure

k:think about your friends in shinjuku if you tell everyone then maybe izzy could return you there some how

t: you think so

k: yep

t:thanks

k:your welcome goodnight

t:goodnight

takato smiled and shut his de terminal . he fed guilmon and veemon and went to bed.

* * *

monday at school

takato walked out the door demiveemon in his bag and gigimon in his hoody. he was wearing a red and black verson of his hoody with the hazard symbol in the middle. he also wore red goggles with black tinted lenses and short jeans half colored red the other half colored black . There was a red hazard on the black half and a black hazard on the red half. he also had his new crest which was one of the two things the golden light left. he walked up the steps of the deserted school and went to the computer lab. He opened the door and everyone minus ken was there.

"Hey"he squeaked showing how nervouse he was.

The others looked up from the computer they were on. Izzy turned the computer towards takato and a young disheveled looking genai gasped " the hazard it is him!"

Kari broke down into tears . takato moved towards her but the digimon growled . he just then saw the digimon. All of them were there with there partners. Takato took a step back, tai took a step forward. Tk and the other digidestined were checking up on kari excluding the original shout of "kill the hazard " by genai the original eight led by tai advanced with there digimon in tow. Takato getting over his shock ran , the original 8 following .( if your wondering tk and kari were still in the lab with.)

* * *

Computer lab

Kari was sobbing uncontrollably. She still was getting over what genai told them.

Flashback

Kari was standing next to the window . All the digidestined were there even Mimi and they had there digimon with them. The lab was crowded and everyone was debating over takato then Izzy's computer beeped .

"Its from genai!" Izzy said shocked

"It must be important if he's contacting us ." Izzy nodes to tai and responded to genai call. Genai's face appeared on the screen. He was young looking but he looked panicked.

"Digidestined ! A great power has awakened that will destroy both worlds if you don't stop it!"

"Calm down genai . tell us what happened." Izzy inquired .

Genai visibly relaxed and said " yesterday afternoon in the digital world I sensed two great powers , one was familier to me but the other was one that was said to be destroyed eons ago but it seems that it was not. Now it has awakened and it will not stop until it has destroyed both yours and the digital world!"

There was silence then the sound of the opening and a nervous "hi" cut through the turned there heads to takato to see that he was wearing black and red clothes with weird symbols on them. Izzy turned the computer towards takato and genai gasped " the hazard it is him!" They assumed the hazard was the great power and started advancing.

( from this point until the end of the flashback it will be Kari's POV )

Those words broke me.

'All this time ' I thought ' all this time he was lieing to me. Our friendship , his life,it was an act , a lie so cunning that everyone believed him that I believed him.' I couldn't take it anymore and broke down. I guess I zoned out for a couple a minutes because the next thing I heard was "kill the hazard"

End of flash back

Kari cried harder and harder after hearing that and after a couple of minutes she finally fainted from the crying.

* * *

With takato

Takato ran and ran the others were following . he knew he would have to fight and that he would need help to do so.

" takatomon " gigimon whispered "I let me out I can fly you out of here and bring you home "

"Good thinking boy but instead of going home we should fly to kens apartment , our hourse is the first place they'll look."

Gigimon nodded and jumped out of his hoody . gigimon glowed white and digivolved into guilmon. By now they were out of the school and on a field for soccer. Takato slashed a card and guilmon grew wings. He looked behind him and saw the digidesting staring wide eyed at simply smirked and said " you like what you see." He jumped on guilmon and together they flew away.

* * *

AN :sorry for the wait I just needed to find my inspiration and drive to finish the chapter . I hoped you liked this chapter and please review your opinions and what you think is gonna happen.


	6. Important Notice

Important Notice

I have decided to discontinue my story. The reason for this is that my FRIENDS said they hated and didn't care about my story's and guess what... THEY DIDN'T EVEN READ THEM!

They don't know and care about how much work I put into this . The sleepless nights when I wrote gf. The spur of the moment khr. And the long week when I had strep and made 3chapters for takato motimya. The long boring days when I wrote my other digimon story and the years of careful planning and dreaming about these story's before I even signed up to fan fiction. This is why I'm discontinueing my fics. I don't know if this is a hiates or if I'll never write about fanfics again but be sure that you won't hear from me for a long time.


End file.
